My Beloved Juri
by xXCROSSxGAMEXx
Summary: 'Have i found my own princess, or is it all just a trick just to make me suffer more and more'
1. Chapter 1

White Snow. What could it mean? people questioned why snow is so white, was it because it was meant to be pure or was it created by angels to remind people of the purity and good of the world. Everyone loves snow, the way its so beautiful and angelic.

Red Blood. Blood is red for a reason, to remind people of sin. Red is truly a sinful color. It's there for a reason and its about the evil a person might have. Evil may exist in many ways.

"It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel."- unknown

* * *

><p>No ones P.O.V<p>

The snow was falling as if it was the rain that was crying. A girl about the age of 15 was watching the peaceful snow fall one by one fall to the ground. Her eyes were a crimson and her hair was wavy and cinnamon, she wore a long trench coat Collete(tan color), her JK2 Gray Winter Pleated Skirt with Tassel Belt(black), thigh length socks, white Fur Suede Lace Up Winter Boots and a white rose laced headband.

What she didn't notice was a man standing in front of her until she bumped into him.

"ah gomensai!" at first the man had a glare but it soften after making eye contact with her.

" its alright." The man extended his hand to help the girl up from the ground. The girl took it kindly. she thought in her heart '_don't trust him_!' but in her mind it said '_trust him_'. Like everyone else, she trusted her mind.

"thank u.. ah..." she paused for she did not know his name. The man smiles and came face to face with the young girl.

"my name is Rido Kuran."

Out in the distance, the girls father called her name.

"Juuri! come on your mother will be home soon!" She saw him waving for her down the street where they were hanging out to buy gifts for Christmas. Rido's eyes were wide because of the name that the girl was given.

"coming father! goodbye Rido kuran- san!" Juuri turned around and ran to her father before she done that, she smiled at rido for helping her a while ago

* * *

><p>Rido's P.O.V<p>

when that girl bumped into me, my first intention was to yell at her but somehow that girl reminded me of 'her'. So my gaze soften by how beautiful she is.

"ah gomensai!" she bluntly said with hers small innocent voice. everything about her reminded me about Juri.

"its alright.' i extended my hand to try to help her out, she happily accepted it with worry in her eyes.

"thank u... ah..." she paused. Its because she didn't know my name. I gave a smile and suddenly came face to face with her.

"My names Rido Kuran."

time passed faster than I expected because I heard someone call for her.

"juuri! your mother will come soon and will be worried!" 'Juuri... her name is juuri..?' "coming father! goodbye Rido kuran-san!" she waved at me and ran towards the man who was her father. Before she turned around, she smiled. It could have been from when i helped her a while ago. I clenched my hand because it was the same hand that i helped her with. 'What is this feeling? Could it be..?'

"love?" I clenched my hand tighter and tighter, my head was really jumping to conclusions of my feelings but i know one thing in my head that i was thinking was true.

"I must have you, I must make you mine."

* * *

><p>thank you for reading this chapter and i hoped you loved it ^_^<p>

plz review and comment. i might make another chapter or so.

Me: phew! my head hurts! _


	2. Chapter 2: My new life

Hello readers thank u for reading my this story it makes me happy ^^

Now i do hope you will also love this chapter too so now lets continue to it shall we..^_^

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today."-James dean

* * *

><p>Juuri's P.O.V<p>

"FATHER! MOTHER!" my parents blood was everywhere from wall to floor including on me. My eyes, my face, everything... I was covered with there blood. It was horrid, the monster that killed them had savage red eyes and fangs that were covered in blood.. A beast in human form is what they call it... A vampire...

"_your blood smells good_~~~!" is what he said. I was scared and I couldn't see much because of my teary eyes because my parents lied there dead, never to wake up again.

"NOOOOO!~~~" but everything changed when the window crashed and I was astonished who it was. "RIDO-SAN!" I never noticed but his eyes were mismatched color his right eye icy blue and his left was red, something about his eyes made me be captivated by them. I also never noticed that his hand made way to my face just to cover my eyes when I heard a slicing sound.

"AHHHHHH~~~!" The vampire sounded familiar, it was the one that attacked my parents. When his screams faded away, Rido took his hand away from my eyes. In the place where the vampire was were ashes that also had splashes of blood on them.

"Juuri, are you alright?" Rido's voice was so soothing for me, I didn't know why. Even though i met him just a couple of hours ago, i felt safe with him. I broke down to crying in front of him and i instantly felt his hands wrap around me, they were so warm. 'so warm..'

"everything's okay now." he tried calming me down and tried to look me in the eye, his eyes were so beautiful that i couldn't bear to look away for them. Those were the eyes that i know become to love. My face was buried on his shirt that was as smooth as silk. "Juuri, would u like to come live with me?" he lifted my chin with only two fingers and made me look at him in the eye. Of course, i was lonely in the world now because my parents were killed and now i knew the existence of vampires, and how could rido kill one?.. it was obvious he was one too but i knew he wasn't like the one that attacked my family

"please , take me away from here.." i said as softly as could, soft enough for my voice to become a whisper but loud enough for him to hear my words.

* * *

><p>Rido's P.O.V<p>

"please, take me away from here.." was what she said in her small weak voice. It was so soft it was like a whisper but it was loud enough for me to hear. Her eyes were so puffed up and red, i couldn't blame her for crying for her family was dead and were killed right in front of her. I gently caressed her gentle enough for maybe she would break just like glass. Her body was so small and she had blood all over her, but it didn't bother me.. i had to control my thirst for a while and long enough for fear that she might fear of me.

"alright, princess lets go.." i gently carried her, her arms around my neck and before i knew she was sound asleep. Juuri was peaceful when she slept, her face looked so innocent and so beautiful. My only intention was to keep her safe for now, but my mind kept saying ' she's asleep, you could drink her blood..'

I wasnt going to turn her, if i did her life would be filled with more blood. I did want her to be mine and only mine. My feelings for her had become from love at first sight to true love, but did she feel the same for me.

at rido's mansion(still his pov)

she was still asleep when I laid her on my bed, my room was now her's and mine now.I tried my best to not wake her up by changing her clothing into a red nightgown that belonged to 'her', I also cleaned the blood off from her and covered her with as many covers and blankets I could possible find. 'So innocent, as innocent as snow..'

I didn't know at first but my face was so close to her's that i had the advantage to place a soft kiss on her. My hand made its way to her soft hair and my other hand to her waist. Gently removing a lock of her hair away from her face, I could see her face more now. Slowly, I leaned forward to where our lips met. Her's were so soft and tasted so sweet and pure. ' Is this really love?' My hand moved to her waist but I stopped. " Juuri..."

* * *

><p>The next day-<p>

Juuri's POV

The sun woke me up from my slumber that I enjoyed. When I woke up, I felt as if something pressed something on my lips, but I could not think of anything. I didnt know where I was until I looked to my side where I found rido-san's face next to mine. The thought of it made blush because I could be in his room and where I rested was his bed as well. Everything came back to me when I remembered what happened last night.. My parents died, rido came to my rescue and killed the bad vampire, then i accepted his offer to live with him.

I didn't realize I was crying when I felt something wet streaming down my face, Just then Rido woke up and saw me crying.

"Juuri, why are you crying?"

'i honestly dont know, but could it be from what happened last night or are my tears just tears of joy.'

"its nothing rido-san" I wiped away my tears, looked into rido's eyes where I got lost into them. His eyes narrowed a little and felt warmth wrapped around my waist. I was startled.

"Juuri, will you be my mine forever?"

- Ill also show you a sweet dream..

next night..

* * *

><p>Me: WAHH! im such a lazy person! IM SO SORRY!~~<p>

well anyway plz review and plz give me ideas for my next chapter^_^ see you soon^^


	3. Chapter 3

Youkoso Dear roses!

Hope you enjoyed the last 2 chapters.

ME: Arent I so poetic

Antonymous assistant: yes milady you are ^_^(he's my butler)

ME:kyaaaaa~~~! 3

well anyways heres chapter 3

* * *

><p>Juuri's POV<p>

'_will you be my Juri_?' I was facing rido-san and I was on his bed. His eyes were so beautiful that many women must have been captivated by them. I never got the chance to look at him properly when we met since i left in a hurry

His hair was a dark brown and all wavy, his skin the color of ivory and the same skin tone as mine. And his eyes that I've stared at so many times were blue and red. The red eye reminded me of a beast in human form was inside of him but his blue, ice colored eye reminded me of a sweet person that was the same when he rescued me.

"Juuri?" Rido-san's hand was on my head now, it was warm. It was the only thing that was keeping me warm when my world suddenly turned black last night. My mother and father were dead, killed by those beings called 'vampires', I now know they exist. But I only have a few things in my mind ... 'Is my life now to be covered in blood now?'

* * *

><p>No ones POV(night time! XD)<p>

Juuri awoke to find rido was not by her side but instead in sitting in his arm chair next to the fire place. Rido saw juuri waking up, slowly we rose from his chair and seated next to juuri. He leaned closely to her and wrapped his arms around her. Left, around her shoulders, and His Right, around her waist.

"Juuri, will you be mine?" He spoke near her ear where she could feel his breath. Juuri face was red and was shivering, she was being captivated by him but she didn't wanted to admit it.

"rido-sama.." She didnt finish her sentence because Rido pushed two fingers to her lips to silence her. He showed a grin on his face and later wrapped his arms tightly around Jurri's waist. "what ever happened to '-san' and dont call me -san or -sama' just call me 'rido', okay juuri?" He gave her a smile and juuri only blushed but inside her mind she was captivated by him.

"Rido..."

* * *

><p>sorry if it was short TT~TT<p>

I'll try to do better on the other chapters (i was lazy to write more)

Please forgive me.

antonymous assistant : its ok ageha-sama. i still love u no matter what.

me: -blushes- (yea my antonymous assistant is my bf)xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

youkoso dear roses

sorry if i have not been editing for so long so here is chapter 4 of my story

* * *

><p>Juuri's pov<p>

"rido.. i.."

my voice couldn't come out, mainly because he shocked me with the question of his. Even though we met a few hours ago, i instantly fell in love with him. My actions speak louder that word as for I've been told by my family and friends over the years. all that my mind could tell me was 'kiss him!' my heart agreed as well. I didn't know what to do. But i acted quick when I held his hand and suddenly kissed him. He didnt waste a moment to kiss me back, i was so happy that I started to cry tears of joy. Rido stopped when he saw me crying.

"whats wrong?" he asked as he wiped my tears with his tongue. My face started to heat up and my voice was starting to fail on me.

"I'm just happy, when u told me to be your lover i was happy. even though we just met a couple of hours ago, i knew i found someone to love" I began to smile and my heart was happy that i expressed my feelings to the person i was in love and probably will spend the rest of my life with. Rido smiled and hugged me with so much love that if he let go, I would leave him. But i would never leave him, I was so much in love with him.

" that good, juuri." Again he kissed me, I felt so much love with both his touch on my face, when he hugs me and now when he kisses me. I'm so happy.

* * *

><p>Rido's POV<p>

Her lips where so sweet when kissing her. She is so innocent once she smiles or cries, in fact she looks like that almost all the time. I knew immediately that i was going to spent the rest of my life with her.

the next night...

We were both in the master bedroom in my mansion, Juuri was changing into a new dress and i was in the bathroom taking a peak at her.

' she has nice curves' was in my thought was i was licking my lips. ' no i cant take her virginity yet.!' My mind was playing tricks on me again, of course juuri was beautiful and i do love her, but it was to sudden.

When i stepped out of the bathroom, i noticed juuri was done changing and looked up at my face. "rido, what do u think of this dress?"

The dress she wore made her even more beautiful. it was white and black. her necklace was a long piece of ribbon that she tied to make it similar to a scarf, her hands wore fingerless gloves that were lace. her hair was straighter and her headpiece was a rose that was black and white.

"rido, why are yo staring at me like that?" She was truly more beautiful and i couldn't resist her scent. I wont give her to anyone, she belongs to me and only me.

"RIDO! AH~!" before i knew i was on top of her. my face made way to her neck, where my fangs started to show, but before i could bite her, she pushed me but then cuffed my face into her hands.

"Rido! Are you OK? do you need blood?" just by her voice, she was really worried about me.

"I just love you juuri! Only the blood of my lover can satisfy my thirst!" "then I'll give you the blood you need!" She reached over to a desk where she grabbed a ink pen that was clean for her to use. (don't worry its unused) before my eyes she slit it across her wrist where a bright red line showed until more and more flew down. "some people do many crazy things.." She walked back to the bed and I followed her. I grabbed her wrist and brought it to my mouth, before I could drink i finished her sentence. "..When their in love..." My mouth tasted her blood for the first time, it tasted so sweet. I only drinked a bit of her blood before I wiped my lips to kiss her again. It was as sweet as her blood.

Juuri's P.O.V

I let rido drink my blood because i didn't want him to suffer also because I love him. After he finished drinking, He pulled me to him where he gave me a long passionate kiss. It didn't take long for me to kiss him back, It's just that I love this man so much. After a long time we pulled away,(accually 10 minutes) Rido suddenly whispered something to my ears. "Do you love me so much that you are willing to bear my children?" I started to blush madly. Every woman's dream is always to have a family and marry a wonderful husband. "but we have to marry first Rido, I don't want to lose my virginity yet!" It didn't take long for him to smile at me, it made me blush more when he pulled me to his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist. "then will you marry me and which do u prefer? chapel or shrine? ME:YAY i finished chapter 4 Annotoymus BF: -hugs you from behind- did you write this from what we experienced? Me: -blushes- Y-y-yes.. it's because i love you so much! BF: I know you love me,I love you too..-cuffs your face into my hands and brings you to a kiss- Me: -blushes and kisses back- BF: -makes the kiss more passionate and licks your neck- ME: ahh!.. CENSORED! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
